


It's Not Stalking

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Crush, Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M, POV Kurt, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because after rewatching NBK, I couldn’t stop laughing imagining how the infamous Warbler picture ended up in Kurt’s locker …</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Stalking

ack home, Kurt is looking into the distance, trying to gather his thoughts.

In a fashion that does not conduct to him jumping on his bed, squealing like a five-year old taken to Disney World, that is.

He knows how he gets when he has a crush on someone.

But what happened today?

With  _Blaine_?

It’s not his regular “Kurt Hummel crushes on somebody unattainable and is going to have to live through it til the next one” episode.

No no.

It’s “I can’t breathe and I can’t look away and I’ve never been so ecstatic”, and Kurt needs to figure out how to deal with it.

A quick game of online chess and then Kurt frowns at his screen.

To get his … oh fuck, let’s call it a crush for now, to get his crush under control (so as not to make too much of a fool of himself when he sees Blaine again, because he will see Blaine again oh yes he will), he needs more information.

Kurt may not be what you call a cybergenius, or a hacker, but he knows his way around the Wide Web.

How do you think he gets all of his deals and discounts for his closet?

So he goes around, but almost everything takes him back to the Dalton Academy Website.

And there is this portion of the website for the Warblers, with a page listing their likes, dislikes, “most likely to”, etc.

A not so little portion of Kurt’s brain saves all of those information for a later use–just trying to be a good friend here–but his eyes keep darting back to the picture that goes with “Blaine D. Anderson.”

(Daniel? Darlin? Derek? Dav– no, absolutely not)

It’s a good school picture, Kurt guesses as he stares openly at his screen–he does  _not_ sigh, it’s just breathing–, and Blaine looks awfully dapper in it.

(Dagobert? Dudley? Deston? Darrius?)

Charming.

Handsome, holy shit, with this little smile of his.

What Kurt would give to see that smile every day.

Particularly when the day is awful.

Well, Kurt muses as his fingers click on the picture and save it, if he can’t get to Dalton and why would Blaine transfer to McKinley (good joke), it’s a way to have his shiny new friend with him. 

(Darryl? Desmund? Dominick? Dwight???)

As he prints it, Kurt hums under his breath, already considering the ways he has at his disposal to keep the picture from being damaged in his locker.

God knows that his tormentors have found ways in the past to slide disgusting things in it.

A frame!

A frame would protect Blaine’s picture!

Alright, Kurt is pretty sure he has one saved from his last trip to Ikea–small, discrete, and light; perfect–and he cuts the picture to the right size.

He does  _not_ let his fingers linger next to Printed Blaine’s cheek.

Absolutely not.

That would be creepy.

And Kurt is not creepy.

He’s just … a very visual person, needing visual aids to remember that he’s not as alone as he feels.

That’s all.


End file.
